


Coda Challenge #8 - "Onwards"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: Fitz and Jemma settle down after a long day, they talk and reach a decision (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 4x08 - The Laws of Inferno Dynamics).





	

In the common area, Fitz and Jemma were comfortably settled down on the black leather couch, sipping their favorite brand of beer after a long and strenuous day.

Yoyo had just left the room, with Mack following closely behind her, leaving Fitz and Jemma alone. Jemma rolled her eyes as she watched them leave. _Honestly… Those two were clueless. Desperately in love, but clueless._ Ironically, she realized that they reminded her of herself and Fitz.

Fitz, taking the opportunity of being alone, took her hand.

“I’ve been thinking,” he announced.

“About?”

He shrugged, looking helpless. “The world almost ended today, Jemma,” he said softly. “We could’ve died.”

A shiver ran down her spine. Noticing it, he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

“The point is…” Fitz continued. “We’ve been putting our life on hold because of work.”

She turned on the couch to face him.

“Work _has_ gotten in the way,” she admitted, bowing her head in shame.

“Yeah, exactly,” he said. “We’ve been working so much, we barely have time for ourselves. And… I think we should stop.”

“Stop what?”

Part of her feared that he meant leaving SHIELD. She wasn’t sure she could. It was such a big part of their lives.

“I think we should stop postponing everything,” he clarified. Fitz looked Jemma in the eye. “We said we were gonna move in together. I mean, if we’re gonna take this step forward in our relationship, then let’s just… do it.”

Jemma smiled at him.

“I’m tired of waiting and putting work first, Jemma. I want to move forward with our life. Together,” he told her softly, earnestly. “Besides, we _did_ just help save the world. I think we deserve some much needed time off.” He glanced stealthily to the kitchen area, where Director Mace stood talking to Radcliffe. “Maybe we can guilt Mace into giving us a few days off.”

“We could get everything set up in the apartment,” she said dreamily.

He grinned at her. “Yeah.” Then, he stated coldly, “That weasel owes us that much.”

“I’m not sure _he_ would see it that way,” Jemma said wryly.

“He won’t have a choice. We have time off due.”

She nodded. “Yeah, let’s take it,” she agreed, happily. She was excited about their future. “We’ll talk to the Director tomorrow.”

Then, she sighed, “Oh, I can’t wait to move out of this place and into our apartment.”

Jemma felt great with the decision to move forward. She knew what Fitz meant. Being a SHIELD agent was incredibly time consuming, not to mention dangerous. And they’d been putting their life and their plans on hold for work for too long. Despite having known each other for years, the romantic side of their relationship was still very new and required time and commitment.

She held up her beer bottle.

“Onwards,” she said in a toast.

Fitz chuckled and clinked their bottles together lightly.

“Onwards.”

After a swig of their beers, they leaned in for kiss and nestled back on the couch.

Just in time, too. Coulson and Daisy came into the room, as well as Mack and Elena - who returned, looking incredibly giddy - to watch the news about today’s events. May joined them.

They pretended like nothing had happened between them. But on the inside, they felt blissful, happy with their decision. They dedicated their life to the agency on a daily basis, almost lost their life a few times, too. And they deserved some time for themselves.

Now, they had made the decision, and despite the responsibilities and duties that came with being a SHIELD agent, it was time to move forward.


End file.
